The Dead World
by Halwen1992
Summary: The Doctor Christopher Eccleston and Rose Billie Piper , once again go off travelling and once again get more than they bargained for. In more ways than one...
1. Chapter 1

Dr Who- The Dead World

**Dr Who- The Dead World**

**Disclaimer – do not own any characters. No, wait….. thinks for a minute… no I don't. not yet anyway (laughs evilly offstage.)**

**Ok, really random fan fic that I wrote when I was younger and still fancied the leather jacket off Christopher Eccleston. Please be nice. This will be my one and only Dr. Who fanfic as I am at heart a LOTR person. Always was and always will be. Although Dr. Who is also exceedingly awesome. Please rate and review!**

Rose opened her eyes. She had a throbbing headache and the floor was very cold. The Doctor's worried face pushed into her line of vision and grinned.

'You all right then?' he enquired.

'Sore head but otherwise fine. What happened?'

'Not sure. We got pulled down really fast and must have hit something, sending a shockwave through the TARDIS, knocking you over. Whatever it was, looks like it must have hurt.'

'What do you mean?'

'I mean you've got a massive cut on your forehead. Never let it be said that the Doctor can be beaten by some time travelling American with a dashing smile.' He turned and walked to a small wooden cupboard beneath the console of the great control room and turned the handle. Rose sat up and watched him with a small smile, fondly remembering how jealous the Doctor had been when he had heard about Captain Jack and his nanogenes.

She was still smiling when the Doctor turned around with a small bottle and a swab of cotton wool in his hands.

'What?' he asked indignantly as she started to laugh. 'What?'

'Nothing,' she grinned. 'Just reminiscing certain medical times of jealousy.'

'Oh that,' he muttered gruffly, kneeling down in front of her and, opening the bottle, dousing the cotton wool. He tenderly dabbed at her forehead and she felt a peculiar feeling like pins and needles playing over her head before it disappeared just as quickly as it had come, taking the pain with it.

'Done it, give the man a medal!' the Doctor exclaimed triumphantly as she fingered her forehead gingerly. It was unmarked.

'Thanks. Doctor, there's something I need to tell you…'

Suddenly, the TARDIS lurched to the side, thrusting Rose into the Doctor's arms, throwing him off balance and making him sit down heavily. She grinned sheepishly up at him as their eyes connected, her eyes wide and apologetic, his bright and twinkling. They started to move closer together, slowly, slowly….

Suddenly, the TARDIS lurched to the other side, pulling them apart.

'Where are we?' asked Rose, gripping the metal railing of the TARDIS and struggling to regain her balance as the floor lurched sickeningly once more. The Doctor leapt up and jumped to the controls.

'Atlantis, and I don't just mean the country Atlantis, I mean the planet Atlantis in the year 888 888 on the surface of the deepest ocean in this universe and about to sink.'

That's it for chapter one folks. I know its not long but I'm interested to know if anyone out there is interested in this.


	2. Chapter 2

'Atlantis, and I don't just mean the country Atlantis, I mean the planet Atlantis, the year 888,888 on the surface of the deepe

**Ok, this one is for the wonderful person that is Loeke77. Apologies for not being amazing – I wrote this at the age of 12. All reviews appreciated and thank you so much to Loeke77. You made my day. I'll try to keep updates coming homework permitting.**

'Atlantis, and I don't just mean the country Atlantis, I mean the planet Atlantis, the year 888,888 on the surface of the deepest ocean in the universe and about to sink.'

'What?! Isn't there something you can do?

'Yeah, I'm doing it now. If I'm clever, and I'm more than clever, I'm brilliant, I can twiddle the controls of my frankly unbeatable time machine and get a giant bubble around the TARDIS and some other such form of protection for us so we can go exploring without drowning, which is an added bonus really.'

Suddenly the TARDIS lurched sickeningly again, throwing the Doctor against the controls once more. He landed sprawled over the middle section of the TARDIS, in such an absurd position that Rose could not help but laugh. Still grinning, she caught the Doctor's eye.

'Rose, there's something I…' But he was suddenly interrupted as the TARDIS struck solid ground. 'We're there,' he grinned.

'And where, may I ask, is there?'

'The bottom.' The Doctor handed her a small black rectangular box with a large red button 'Here you go,' he said, 'your very own PPB. Standing for Personal Portable Bubble, it enables the wearer to travel through any atmosphere, any time and still with the ability to breathe. Shall we?' He made to go out of the doors, but paused. 'Together?' He held out his hand. Rose took it and together they stepped over the threshold.

The sight they beheld was marvellous indeed. The floor was a golden sandy bed, dotted with small spots of colour and life. Far above them they could see the crystal waves creating silver webs of light over the smooth sand.

'You may wish to activate your bubble now,' advised the Doctor in a very official sounding voice, pressing his own and stepping through the smooth surface that surrounded the TARDIS. For a second it stretched and finally let him through. It slapped back with a slurping sound, leaving him on the other side. 'Come on, what are you waiting for?'

Rose gasped as she pressed the switch, feeling a sort of sticky substance creeping up her body. When it had finished climbing up her and closed over her head, it suddenly ballooned out into another bubble. Taking a deep breath, the jumped out of the TARDIS, feeling a small amount of resistance, as she broke free of the TARDIS' protective shield and landing silently next to the Doctor.

'Now why couldn't we have done this before Justicia? I mean, as my first alien planet and all, this is creating a far better impression than being banged up in some extra terrestrial nick!' Rose bounced along beside the Doctor as they turned around a large piece of coral. 'Oh!'

The ground before them was littered with large, pearly coloured shells, roughly eight feet in height and beautifully patterned with an inwardly spiralling hierarchy, reminiscent of the snail shell back on Earth. Only these were much more beautiful and decidedly more creepy.

'Doctor,' breathed Rose. 'What are they?'

'No idea, shhhhh!'

One of the shells had started to vibrate softly. An innumerable number of glittering specks, like a myriad of stars, were born upward on the barely perceivable current. They could only watch as they began to form into a life form, of human shape but yet not human. No human could ever be this perfect.

It became a tall slender woman, elegant as a willow, dressed in a long medieval gown of pine green velvet that fell to ground in a cascade of serenity. It had a low square cut neck, bordered with gold stitching, imitating the hem and the tips of the sleeves.

Drafting out behind her, her hair streamed darkly in sway with the current. It was long and as black as nightfall in winter untouched by moonlight and flecked with small gems like stars. Her face, framed by her hair, was a perfect oval, contrasting against the blood red of her lips. Surprising soulful eyes of an unearthly blue stared out at them like burning sapphires. Without a doubt, she was beautiful. But without a doubt, she was not human.

'I've got a really bad feeling about this,' murmured the Doctor as the figure began to drift slowly towards them.


End file.
